MMXIV: The Musical
Red and Blue are a little late for the new year. Characters *Red *Blue *Suzan Song This fic features a horribly covered version of Eggs by Mayhem. Listen to it here. Transcript Red: Ya'll ready for the beginning of 2014?! (Red breathes in a huge load of air, but is interrupted by Blue.) Blue: Hold up, dude! Seems like 2014 started like, 4 months ago. Red: Are you serious?! I think my day-counter is broken. Blue: Okay, one, I am serious, and two, it's called a calender. (He whips out his phone.) According to my phone, it's April 13th. Red: Well, what are we going to do about the "Musical" aspect of things? Blue: I don't know. IONIXMUSIC: I don't know either. Red: Well, we gotta do something singing related! Blue: But what? There are already so many songs to choose from. (Red gets into a thinking pose, and proceeds to walk across the apartment.) Red: I know! We just get a random song that nobody knows about and put lyrics relating to our lives in it! Blue: ...That has to be the dumbest idea I have ever heard in my entire life. Red: You are the dumbest idea you've ever heard! Blue: That doesn't even make any sen-whatever. So what song are we gonna use? Red: Well, it has to be something obscure. Something...unknown by the larger population. (Red gets a smart-ass look on his face as he grabs Blue's phone, and looks something up on YouTube.) Blue: The fuck are you doing?! Red: Don't stress man! I know the perfect song to sing lyrics to! (He chooses the song Eggs by Mayhem.) Red: Aw yeah! This song is my jam! Blue: Do you have your own lyrics? Red: Do I have them? I recite them every day! (Red hacks up a lung, and starts singing.) Red: Six awesome dicks on the run! They kill other people free, says "Run bitches, run!" Rave time, get laid! So three awesome dicks had a spree, one died and two had a threesome, said, "Oh baby, OH!" Rave time, Get laid! So two awesome dicks in a cunt, one squirts too long and dies from erectile disfunction. The rave ends with one awesome dick, had AIDS. Made suicide with pills, says "Goodbye, cruel world!" Some other dicks will come! (cricket noises) Blue: The fuck was that. Red: It's Eggs, man! You gotta know the song. Blue: After hearing your version, I don't wanna hear it at all, for the rest of my days. Red: Ah, whatever. At least we completed the "Musical" part of this episode. What now? Blue: I dunno. (Suddenly, Blue hears Suzan throwing fireballs outside their apartment.) Blue: Suzan, what the hell are you doing?! Suzan: Having fun in 2014! What are YOU doing? Blue: *sigh*...Hanging with Red. (Suzan throws a fireball at his face, and he plummets to the ground.) Suzan: Have fun with me! Blue: Okay...just...don't do that ever again. Suzan: Cross my heart. (Red walks over to the window.) Red: Hey Blue! Where are you goin'?! We were just getting started! Blue: Keep your Eggs to yourself. Red: Goddammit! (Suzan and Blue laugh as a giant meteor crashes towards them.) What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:April Releases